Assembled! Wild Soul Vs the Samurai
Vanidas was fortified, finding himself stressed out and overwhelmed at the prospect of having to fight in a massive stadium under the thousands of spectators in only a couple of days, for it was his first time taking part in the Grand Magic Games, and it was the year in which he was to fight on behalf of the Koma Inu Guild as one of it's chosen representatives. Vanidas was sitting anxiously out behind the guild's patio, laying on the outdoor seating into the large meadow, lined by tall deciduous trees. Laying under the cool shade one of the trees provided, aside from the worries that are plaguing him, he did take solace in the fact that it it was a nice, sunny afternoon, with the warmth of the sun keeping him in high spirits. Working his way back to the guild, Vanidas begins to wonder around the inside of the guild, directing his gaze around the rustic design, seeing the numerous members of the guild doing their usual shenanigans, eventually working his way to the guild's job board. "Crap, crap, boring, crap, crap, cra-," pausing momentarily, he gazes at a particularly "odd" job, detailing that citizens have been claiming to see a projection of a samurai, rumored to be an old student belonging to the local dojo that seems to be chasing them out of the temple. He smiles to himself excited to at the details of fighting a samurai, "an old ghost samurai dude haunting some old dojo...jack-freakin-pot!," he immediately rips the poster off the job board, racing to the exit turning back to give his guild one final look before leaving. "Now boarding for the 8:00 o'clock train to ," echoed a sound speaker, Vanidas was currently at buying tickets for his destination from the conductor, "That'll be 140,000 ," "WHAT!? 140,000? But it's Sunday, isn't there a 40% discount? Shit! Okay let's see, huh, 100, 200...argh," going through his wallet, pockets, and his jacket's pockets, he scrounges up as much cash he has on him, barely meeting the tickets price," As Vandias turned over his money, Rose, and her companion came up and paid her ticket too. "Ya know you ain't going on a good job without me and Sol?" She casually pointed out to him before forking over her money. She was less shocked by the price and more angry at the price but said no words as she got her ticket and stood next to Vandias. "I did tell Sol to come with money for a ticket, wonder where he is?" Rose thought out loud, looking at her friend in hope he could shed light to the subject. From all the way at the back, a timid butler-looking individual scurried his way over to the counter, hiding behind a series chairs and benches in order to pay for his ticket as well, "S-she's right you know, were from the same guild, so were expected to help each other out." Knowing full well that Vanidas snatched himself a dangerous job, and a A-Class job no less, he knew he would need their help. He grabs his ticket, noticing that they were heading to the Crocus's countryside, still unsure exactly what job they were helping him with. "Hey, do whatever you guys want, I'm not going to tell you what you can and can't do, just make sure you don't fall behind," he says nonchalantly, slowly boarding the train that was headed to the capital city of Crocus. The train making headway to their destination, it was going to take at least 4 hours for them to reach their objective, taking this time to go over the job's details with both Sol and Rose. "Basically, the gist of it is that a samurai ghost is haunting an old dojo and is scaring away the locals," he smiles excitedly at the details escaping from mouth, "and from what I hear, he's pretty strong, and a helluva of swordsman." It had been rumored that this temple had been the training ground of many famous warriors from times past, even training the great grandfather of . Given his relative skill with a sword, and the type of opponent he was going to face, as well as the unusual nature of the job, he could hardly wait to mix it up with a supposed ghost with a legendary status as a sword master. "I swear, the moment we get there, I'll be doing some pro-bono ghost busting." Rose sat at the edge of the seat next to Sol and Vani pleased with this information. Sword Magic was what she did best and she always liked to hear a challenge when it came to it. She was proud of the way she trained for many years with her family to prefect her fighting. "He better be good, I want a good job this time, not one over in seconds!" Rose said with a smirk putting her hands behind her head as she relaxed on the train. What could be better for Rose? The amount of money she was getting of course! The job itself was interesting enough for Rose but the profit she was gaining made Rose even more happy. "Any other juicy information? Vandi? Sol" she looked at her team mainly at Sol who looked timid as always. "Oh please, ghosts aren't real, it's probably some ne'er-do-well wearing a Halloween costume...right?" Sol begins to quiver at the sheer though of coming face-to-face with a paranormal poltergeist, holding his mouth at with the palm of his hand as if to to not think about it outright. Reviewing the job poster, he positions his glasses to get a better glance at it, fascinated that the ghost would choose a seemingly ancient little town, some ways away from the capital city in the middle of nowhere. Rather skeptical on the entire endeavor, but non the less frightened for his life at the prospect of fighting someone with unnatural strength, he sweats buckets, shaking in terror at their incoming destination. He looks at Rose then at Sol, providing with them all the information he knows in regards to the job he picked out, although it wasn't much. To Vanidas, the whole job was full of holes and details, primarily to the odd nature it had, as far as he was concerned, it could be a hoax. But a nagging feeling in his stomach told him otherwise, and he knew never to question his gut feeling, because more often than not, it was always right. Through the course of their discussion, he heard Rose call him "Vandi", something he had yet to hear anybody call him that. "Well that's all I know, and I'm pretty sure its a ghost, trust me, when it comes to these things, I got a sixth sense for the supernatural. And Rose, just call me 'Van' for short, most of my friends call me that for short." Rose loved the idea of fighting a ghost, she never fought one before and was excited to add it to her list of things she had defeated in her life time. She always wanted to prove to her family and everyone else she was strong so showing everyone what she could defeat was one way for her to prove it! Looking at Vanidas she could see that he didn't like the nick Vandi she had deemed onto him and she couldn't help but smirk. "I'll think 'bout renaming you," though she was teasing she knew she would call him Van, wasn't her plan to start a job and fall out with her team-mates of course it didn't stop Rose from teasing her friends. "Well, you guys be scared bout the ghosty, imma enjoy every moment of this, it's gonna be interesting for sure!" "The train arrives at the station, it was 5:00 PM in the afternoon, the sun was beginning to set as the day was slowly becoming night, as the mood that was predominantly positive drifted to that of negativity and haunt. The early night fog began to flood the area around them, with the only thing visible around them being their destination: the dojo. Solaire began to shake in at the disturbing ambiance that began to surround them as they made their way to their job site, walking along the streets as the entire town lay silent, echoing their very footsteps for miles. "I don't know guys, do you really think a ghost is haunting this town?" He begins to nervously bite his nails, trembling slightly as they made their way through the deserted town. Walking up the road, Vanidas and his companions walked through the empty town alone, without so much as a single voice breaking the disturbing silence that filled the air around them, creating an ambiance that was both rather chilling and eerie to the ears. What felt like hours in the spam of minutes, they traversed the town until reaching the outskirts, where the fog was the most heaviest. But even through the thick cloud surrounding them, it was obvious that they were nearing their target, as the shadowy visage of a grand tower laid right before their eyes, towering over them with a sinister presence. Whether it was paranoia or the rumors were true, Vanidas could swear he could he hear faint whispering of people humming in the air, sending numbing chill down his spine as the temperature began to fall near their immediate vicinity. The idea of entering a haunted town with a ghost samurai sounded like such a cool idea to Rose while she was on the train but actually being there was a different story. She didn't quite understand what she was so scared of but the chill of the wind, the silence but yet loud humming of what sounded like an old heater and then the thought of someone following her. In this case, it was true, behind her was her teammate but it felt that some''thing'' else was following them. Rose wished to break the silence, it was killing her but it felt like a sin to break it. Stop being a baby! she told herself as she gulped, ready to say something. "S-So, this must be the place right?" she whispered. She had no idea why she whispered or asked that question, the fog and chill wind made it clear that this was the place. She scowled, more at herself than in general, but then shivered. It was like it was getting colder by the second. Gosh this is like some horror film! she thought to herself and somehow that made her feel a little bit better. Coming face-to-face with the large temple, Sol was the first to slide open the wooden door to the large complex before them, exposing a massive dark room with absolutely zero visibility. Upon entering the old building, they were greeted by an empty and abandoned space riddled with cobwebs and old training equipment, scattered around in a messy fashion. Lighting up they room with his Sun Magic, a small array of light began to radiate off his hand, helping them navigate in the dark. As they traversed the dark hallways of the temple dojo, footsteps other than their own began to echo throughout the building, quickly racing to the room straight ahead of them, eventually leading them to the innermost sanctum of the temple, revealing an old suit of armor standing directly in the middle of the room. As if in response to their presence, the temperature began to drop dramatically, causing them to see their own breath hang in the air, and from out of nowhere, a repeated banging sound began to resound from the ceiling, exposing dozens swords halfway breaking through the wooden roof above them, all of them rushing to perforate Sol and his allies.